pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendan (game)
Brendan is the male protagonist in the games Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Appearance Brendan is a tall, thin young man with black hair, a white hat, pale skin, and brown eyes. In the Generation III games, he wears a black headband with a red PokéBall pattern. He sports a long-sleeved red and black sweater and black pants with yellow cuffs at the bottom. His sneakers are also red and black, matching his outfit. Around his neck he sports a gold band with a round white circle in the center, and on his hands he wears yellow and blue palm gloves. In Emerald, his clothes have some green patches. His appearance changes slightly in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He appears to have tanned skin, brown hair and gray eyes. The style of his headband is slightly different than it looked in the previous games. He wears a red and black short-sleeved shirt and black and gray shorts. He wears a green backpack and white and green sneakers. He has a Mega Bracelet on his left wrist. Personality As a rival, Brendan is a kind-hearted, friendly, and humble person. He is kind and respectful to the player, despite the fact that he is a rival. He is a good trainer to his Pokémon. Biography Games Main Games ;Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald, Brendan was born in Johto. At age 10, he moved to Littleroot Town in the region of Hoenn. His father is Norman, The Petalburg Gym Leader. Brendan's mom's name is unknown but she is just called Mom in the games. Brendan's rival and friend, May, is the daughter of Professor Birch. Although if you are a girl and choose May as your character all the above information will apply to May, and her rival will be Brendan. ;Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Side Games ;Colosseum ;XD Manga Adventures Anime Movie Series Brendan appears in the openings of some of the movies, his first appearance being in Jirachi Wish Maker, battling against a Solrock & Manetric, while using his Aggron & Shiftry. He then reappears in Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea, battling Rebecca's Tyranitar with Swampert. And finally reappears again battling against Lucas' Magmortar with Rhyperior. There is a short cameo appearance of them battling in the beginning scenes of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;R/S ;First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;E ;First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Second Battle (optional) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;OR/AS ;First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= ;Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Anime Movie Series ;On hand Trailer ;On hand Trivia *Prior to the release of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, pre-release media referred to Brendan as "Orlando." *Brendan along with May are first playable protagonists to be related to a gym leader or a Pokémon professor. **They also are the only ones that have both a Mother and a Father in the games. *One of Pokémon Trainer's alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is based on the same color as Brendan's attire from Emerald. Pikachu also wears Brendan's headband from the same game. Gallery ruby.png|Brendan's official artwork from Ruby & Sapphire Emerald_Brendan.png|Brendan's official artwork from Emerald Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Contest_Brendan.png|Brendan's contest outfit from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Brendan_Mega_Bracelet.png|Official artwork of Brendan's Mega Bracelet May and brendan bikes.png|Artwork of Brendan and May encountering Rayquaza from Ruby and Sapphire Giving a Ribbon to Torchic.png|Artwork of Brendan giving a Ribbon to Torchic Secret_Base.png|Artwork of Brendan inside of his Secret Base in the trainer hill.png|Artwork of Brendan in Trainer Hill Super-Secret Base.png|Brendan's Super Secret Base ORAS_Contest_art.png|Brendan and May in a Pokémon Contest from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Mirage_Spot_Legendary_Pokémon.png ORAS_Latias_&_Latios.png|Brendan and May seeing Latias and Latios with their Pokemon on Southern Island. Soaring_in_the_Sky.png|Brendan and May flying on Mega Latias and Mega Latios. ORAS Multi Navi Illustration.png|Brendan using his PokéNav Plus. PokéNav- Plus Dex Nav.png|Brendan using the PokéNav Plus' feature, the DexNav. Pokémon_ORAS_Delta_Episode.png|Brendan in the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Category:Rival Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Generation VI Characters